


Магия — сила

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Челлендж [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Магия — сила

_Совы летают к нам как к себе домой, пудинги взрываются,_  
половина гостиной превращается чёрт знает во что,  
у Дадли вырастает хвост, Мардж скачет по потолку,  
а чего стоит этот летающий форд «Англия»! 

_Вернон Дурсль (ГП и ОФ, Совы, совы…)_

Одним из центральных конфликтов в «Гарри Поттере» является конфликт между Орденом Феникса и Пожирателями Смерти, большая борьба добра со злом. И если зло в виде Волдеморта и Пожирателей мы привыкли трактовать как террористическую организацию с фашистской идеологией, то чётко сформулировать политический курс «добра», кажется, никому ещё не удалось. Отчасти потому, что Орден Феникса — не политическая партия, отчасти потому, что Пожирателям противостоит не только Орден, но и Министерство (до 1997 года), и отдельные люди. Однако подразумевается, что все, кто против Волдеморта, так же против шовинизма, сегрегации, ксенофобии и нетерпимости по отношению к магглам.

 

В каноне мы можем встретить упоминания того, что Альбус Дамблдор и его сторонники выступают против дискриминации магглорождённых, полукровок и магических существ, призывают к терпимости и толерантности. В фаноне (во всяком случае, русскоязычном), Дамблдор даже пользуется репутацией «магглолюбца», как и Артур Уизли, магглами искренне восхищающийся. Пожиратели смерти, как и некоторые чистокровные, не входящие в эту организацию, напротив, настроены против магглов резко агрессивно.

 

Кажется, что «светлая» и «темная» стороны придерживаются диаметрально противоположных мнений не только о допустимых брачных партнёрах, но и об отношении к магглам в целом. Однако приглядевшись к канону повнимательней, мы увидим, что если чувство превосходства над магглорождёнными и полукровками свойственно только некоторым представителям чистокровных семей, то шовинизм по отношению к магглам намного демократичней — он для всех. И, как видно из канона, он пронизывает без преувеличения всё магическое общество.

 

Чтобы не утверждать это голословно, обратимся к канону за подтверждением. Наиболее полно и ярко взаимодействие магов с магглами представлено на примере семьи Дурслей. С них и начнём.

 

Первое, что бросается в глаза, — маги предпочитают не контактировать с магглами, даже если это необходимо, контакт происходит только если он неизбежен.

 

Так, Минерва МакГонагалл целый день наблюдает за Дурслями в виде кошки, но не предпринимает ни одной попытки поговорить с ними, несмотря на то, что риска раскрытия Статута в этом нет: Дурсли уже знают о магии. Когда к дому №4 прибывает Дамблдор, она делится с ним соображениями о том, что Дурсли — неподходящая семья для Гарри, но тем не менее, не предлагает поговорить с ними, несмотря на то, что считает, что в письме невозможно объяснить всё, что нужно объяснить.

Сам Дамблдор тоже не считает нужным говорить с людьми, от которых будет зависеть воспитание, благополучие и безопасность Гарри последующие десять лет, хотя никаких объективных препятствий к тому, чтобы побеседовать с Дурслями, нет.

Любопытна реакция Хагрида в той же сцене. Он высказывает сожаление о том, что «бедняжке» Гарри придётся жить с магглами. Но в отличие от Дамблдора и МакГонагалл, Хагрид ничего не знает о Дурслях, и его беспокойство вызвано только тем фактом, что Дурсли — магглы.

 

Следующее взаимодействие Дурслей и магического мира происходит спустя целых десять лет, и это визит агрессивно настроенного Хагрида, который начинает с оскорблений и грубостей («пузырь», «заткнись»), а заканчивает тем, что выходит из себя и заколдовывает Дадли так, что у того вырастает свиной хвост. При этом Дурсли не представляют для Хагрида никакой угрозы, Хагрид заколдовывает их ребёнка лишь за то, что Вернон плохо отзывается о Дамблдоре.

С последствиями этого явного злоупотребления магией Дурслям приходится справляться самостоятельно. Сотрудники Министерства Магии не появляются, чтобы убрать хвост и стереть воспоминания, поэтому Дадли остаётся с поросячьим хвостом и психологической травмой (в четвёртой мы видим, что Дадли очень боится волшебников), а его родители — со счетами из клиники.

Здесь стоит отметить, что, возможно, на момент написания первой книги Отдел аннулирования случайного волшебства ещё не был придуман Роулинг, но того факта, что Хагрид пытался превратить Дадли в свинью просто из прихоти, это не отменяет. Зато встаёт вопрос, что сталось бы с Дадли, если бы Хагриду это удалось.

 

Летом перед четвёртым курсом Уизли присылают Дурслям письмо, в котором спрашивают разрешения взять Гарри на Чемпионат мира по квиддичу, хотя в другом письме Рон отмечает, что их мнение не имеет значения, и что письмо написано «просто для вида». При этом они не оговаривают ни время, ни способ своего прибытия, и это заканчивается для Дурслей разрушенной гостиной. А оставленная Близнецами конфета превращает язык Дадли в четырёхфутовый, что вряд ли могло показаться хорошей шуткой тому, чьё предыдущее знакомство с магией закончилось хирургической операцией. Артур Уизли ликвидирует и беспорядок в гостиной, и гигантский язык, но это ни капли не улучшает мнение Дурслей о магах.

Годом позже орденцы забирают Гарри из дома, оставляя Дурслям записку. Но помимо этого им отправляют фиктивное извещение о выигрыше в конкурсе, чтобы удалить Дурслей из дома. В результате Дурсли тратят время и ресурсы на поездку в Лондон и наверняка испытывают не самые приятные эмоции, узнав, что никакой награды нет. Отправившей ложное извещение Тонкс это кажется смешным. В этом случае, как и во всех предыдущих, нет никаких непреодолимых препятствий для простого разговора с Дурслями. Но ни один из девяти взрослых волшебников, забиравших Гарри из дома, не счёл нужным общаться с магглами при наличии возможности их одурачить.

В шестой книге Дамблдор впервые за пятнадцать лет (!) снисходит до разговора с Дурслями. Хотя по большому счёту, разговаривает он с Гарри, в то время как заколдованные бокалы стучат Дурслей по голове, расплёскивая на них содержимое. Причём в тексте говорится, что Дамблдор наслаждается («enjoyed») этим зрелищем. Единственный раз, когда Дамблдор обращается к Дурслям, он упрекает их в том, что они плохо исполнили его просьбу (заботиться о Гарри), хотя из инцидента с громовещателем в пятой книге мы видим, что просьбы Дамблдора — это скорее приказы.

В седьмой книге отношение к Дурслям меняется: Орден берётся их защищать, но к тому моменту мнение Дурслей о магах таково, что они не очень охотно принимают помощь, хотя речь идёт о спасении их жизней.

 

Но, возможно, это относится только к Дурслям, которые заслужили такое обращение тем, как плохо обходились с Гарри долгие годы? Рассмотрим другие контакты магов с магглами.

 

Один из них происходит на Чемпионате Мира по квиддичу. Мистер Робертс и его семья показаны как жертвы издевательств Пожирателей, но несколькими часами ранее мистер Робертс подвергается многократному стиранию памяти, и заколдовывают его не Пожиратели и не преступники, а сотрудники министерства. Со слов Бэзила становится ясно, что мистер Робертс — не единственный маггл, обеспечивающий размещение магов в лагере. Ситуация описана так, словно это обычная практика: использовать труд магглов там, где это необходимо, а потом стирать им память. Но даже если это был единичный случай, показательна реакция персонажей: ни Рон, ни Гарри, ни даже Гермиона, немногим позже так возмущавшаяся плохим обращением Крауча с Винки, не видят ничего ужасного в эксплуатации маггла.

 

Та же самая Гермиона через три года кардинально изменит память своим собственным родителям. И хотя делает она это, несомненно, из добрых побуждений, из её слов, когда она рассказывает об этом Гарри, нельзя сделать вывод, что делала она это с их согласия. Более того, Гермиона даже не советуется ни с кем перед принятием такого решения, хотя она могла бы обратиться к Ордену с просьбой спрятать её родителей, как это произошло с Дурслями. Но нет, Гермиона действует так же, как Бэзил на чемпионате мира, как Дамблдор в гостиной Дурслей, — так, словно наличие волшебной палочки важнее свободной воли того, кто палочки не имеет.

 

Конечно, действия Гермионы продиктованы страхом и отчаяньем, но есть много магов, которые применяют колдовство во вред магглам просто ради развлечения.

 

Об этом красноречиво свидетельствует существование Отдела борьбы с незаконным использованием маггловских изобретений, в котором работает Артур Уизли. Со слов мистера Уизли во второй книге кажется, что летающий сервиз и тающие ключи — это невинные забавы, но в пятой книге он упоминает о кусающихся дверных ручках, которые откусывали людям пальцы, вследствие чего эти люди были направлены в больницу имени св. Мунго для лечения. Помимо лечения магглы должны были подвергнуться изменению памяти. О том, будет ли им как-то компенсирован ущерб, ничего не говорится. Кажется, что заколдовывать маггловские предметы запрещено не для того, чтобы защитить права магглов, а чтобы защищать магов от разоблачения.

 

Возникает вопрос, а есть ли у магглов вообще какие-либо права с точки зрения магического законодательства?

 

О законах нам ничего не известно, но практика показывает, что права магглов на жизнь и здоровье не особенно заботят магов. Амбридж летом 1995 года отправила дементоров в Литтл-Уингинг. В попытке достичь своих целей она нимало не беспокоится о возможных жертвах среди магглов, хотя, как мы видим на примере Дадли, дементоры представляют для них вполне реальную опасность, и неизвестно, не напали ли эти дементоры на кого-то ещё. Конечно, моральные качества Амбридж далеки от идеала, но — не её одной.

Право магглов на имущество также не кажется магам чем-то существенным. Слагхорн в шестой книге заявляет, что он целый год перебирается из одного маггловского дома в другой, используя магию, чтобы отключить сигнализацию. Дамблдор в ответ на это говорит только, что это «весьма ловко придумано». У присутствующего при этом разговоре Гарри также не возникает мысли о том, что в этом есть что-то неправильное.

И хотя мы по прежнему не можем сказать ничего о законах относительно магглов, из показанных в каноне случаев можно сделать вывод, что на практике никакие правовые санкции к магам, заколдовывающим магглов, не применяются. Если наказание за такое колдовство предусмотрено, то назначается оно, по-видимому, не за нарушение прав магглов, а за нарушение Международного Статута о Секретности.

Так, например, на дисциплинарном слушании Гарри Поттера Фадж упоминает случай раздувания Марджори Дурсль, чтобы указать на систематическое нарушение Гарри Статута. Вопрос нарушения прав Мардж не поднимается ни в этом случае, ни сразу после инцидента, более того, тогда Фадж называет произошедшее “пустяком”.

Уилки Уиддершинса, заколдовывавшего кусачие дверные ручки, арестовали за нарушение Закона об использовании маггловских изобретений, а не за причинения вреда здоровью магглов.

Сириуса Блэка арестовали по обвинению в убийстве Петтигрю и тринадцати магглов, но основная претензия к нему всех героев — убийство Питера и предательство Поттеров, о жертвах-магглах упоминается вскользь.

В разговоре с премьер-министром Фадж говорит о том, что обрушение моста и “ураган”, повлекшие гибель людей, — вина магов, но он не только отказывается признавать себя хотя бы частично ответственным за это, но и даже не выказывает ни малейшего сожаления о произошедшем. Стоит также отметить, что Фадж знал заранее о готовящихся массовых убийствах магглов, но не предупредил премьер-министра об этом.

 

В шестой книге довольно подробно описано взаимодействие магической и маггловской власти. Как и в остальных случаях, оно не носит характер диалога. Премьер-министр Великобритании не может ни стать инициатором этого взаимодействия, ни отказаться от него: портрет, посредством которого маги связываются с премьером, не снимается со стены никакими способами. О многих вещах его информируют “для галочки”, даже об очень важных, таких, как ввоз на территорию страны существ повышенной опасности или упомянутые выше катастрофы с человеческими жертвами. Более того, о некоторых событиях, касающихся премьер-министра непосредственно (назначение нового секретаря из числа магов), он узнаёт только постфактум и изменить ничего не может.

В общении с премьер-министром Фадж использует снисходительный, почти пренебрежительный тон. А когда пост министра магии занимает Скримджер, тот ведёт себя так, словно мнение премьер-министра совершенно ничего не значит, а их встреча — дань проформе и пустая трата времени. Как видно, даже на высшем уровне контакт между магом и магглом — это не равноправные отношения, в которых обе стороны имеют одинаковое право высказаться и быть услышанными, одинаковое право принимать решения.

 

Но куда показательней чем «контакты на высшем уровне» всё-таки поведение обычных магов, которые в своей повседневной жизни настолько самоизолируются от магглов, что не могут воспользоваться телефоном или даже понять, как одеться «по-маггловски», поэтому при необходимости контактировать полагаются не на диалог, а всецело на магию, даже если магическое воздействие причинит магглам вред.

Но, как уже было сказано выше, жизнь, здоровье и свободная воля маггла мало ценятся магами. Иногда настолько мало, что на рассмотрение в Визенгамот попал законопроект Араминты Мелифлуа, разрешающий охоту на магглов. Разумеется, это единичный пример крайнего шовинизма, но сам факт того, что подобный законопроект мог появиться, говорит о том, что многие маги не воспринимают магглов как таких же людей, как они сами.

Впрочем, и здесь обыденность даёт фору ярким исключениям: само слово «маггл» означает «простец» (и происходит от слова, означающего «легковерный, глупый»). Учитывая, что в английском языке слова слова волшебник (wizard) и мудрый (wisedom) имеют общую этимологию, получается противопоставление, в котором маги оказываются лучше магглов. И это не какой-то уничижительный, оскорбительный термин, который используется только отдельными магами, это обычное, общеупотребительное слово, использующееся как в разговорной речи, так и в официальных документах.

 

Магическое общество полностью пропитано шовинистическим отношением к магглам, которое удивительно быстро перенимают даже магглорождённые и выросшие в магловском мире. Так, Гарри и Гермиона довольно скоро начинают звать всех не-волшебников магглами, и относиться к ним с не меньшими равнодушием и снисходительностью, чем большинство магов.

То самое большинство в последней книге с пугающим равнодушием относится не только к судьбе магглов, но и даже магглорождённых, которые были объявлены «ненастоящими» волшебниками, якобы укравшими магическую силу. Ни массовые убийства магглов с привлечением великанов, ни процессы над магглорождёнными, утратившими статус волшебников, ни откровенно расистское содержание уроков маггловедения не вызывают ни протеста, ни даже возмущения у магов. 

Разумеется, можно сказать, что такая пассивность вызвана страхом перед Волдемортом, не говоря уже об ожидаемой инертности любого обывателя. Но можно и спросить: так ли сильны были позиции Волдеморта сразу после захвата власти? Напомним, что битву за Хогвартс Пожиратели проиграли, хотя большую её часть противостояли им не авроры, а преподаватели и студенты Хогвартса, да несколько членов Ордена. Но ни в момент переворота, ни позднее авроры (профессиональные борцы с тёмными магами!) не пытаются перехватить власть у Пожирателей обратно, не создают организованного сопротивления, а напротив, работают под началом тех, кого должны были ловить и отправлять в Азкабан.

Вряд ли на стороне Пожирателей было численное преимущество (всё же Волдеморт — не самый популярный лидер), так почему ни авроры, ни сотрудники департамента магического правопорядка (тоже силовой орган), ни рядовые граждане не оказывают никакого сопротивления новой власти? Быть может, потому, что идея превосходства над магглами не так уж чужда большинству магов? Быть может, лозунг «Магия — сила» не казался им таким уж одиозным?

Против Волдеморта выступают лишь некоторые магглорождённые и те чистокровные, которые и до переворота симпатизировали идеям Дамблдора. Основная движущая сила сопротивления — именно сторонники Дамблдора, а не противники новой, реакционной политики. Были ли эти противники вообще? Или же сами по себе сегрегация магглорождённых и убийства магглов не являлись чем-то неприемлемым для большинства магов?

 

В заключение можно сказать, что судя по описанию собственно политических действий в каноне, основное противоречие между «добром» и «злом» состоит вовсе не в идеологии, а в границах морально-этической нормы, в методах и практиках, считающихся допустимыми. Несмотря на очень яркое внешне различие между отношением к магглам Пожирателей смерти и Ордена Феникса, в действительности вся разница заключается только в том, насколько далеко они готовы зайти в пренебрежении правами магглов.

Риторика Волдеморта — не что-то принципиально новое в магическом мире, но лишь радикальное выражение существующих и стабильно воспроизводящихся в обществе норм. Ненависть и презрение к магглам Марволо Гонта, искреннее, но поверхностное увлечение магглами Артура Уизли, пренебрежение ими Фаджа и Скримджера, отдаление от них магглорождённых волшебников, курс на самоизоляцию всего магического сообщества: все эти такие разные явления имеют один общий источник — шовинизм и ксенофобию.


End file.
